deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is a character from the Super Mario Bros. and Wario Land/Ware series of video games. He previously fought Knuckles the Echidna in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wario vs Bass (Abandoned) * Wario vs Big the Cat (Abandoned) * Wario vs Black fire(Teen Titans) (Abandoned) * Bluto vs Wario (Abandoned) * Wario vs Bowser * Wario VS Dallas * Eddy vs Wario (Abandoned) *Peter Griffin vs Wario * Wario vs Enoch (Abandoned) * Wario vs Eric Cartman * Wario VS Golden Queen * Groose vs. Wario (Abandoned) * Jake Long vs Wario (Abandoned) * Jeanne VS Wario * King Dedede vs Wario * Kirby VS Wario (Abandoned) * Wario VS Little Mac * Wario vs Meta Knight * Wario vs. Mr. Krabs (by TheDragonDemon) * Negaduck vs Wario * Obelix VS Wario * Wario vs Pete * Wario vs Popeye * Sans vs Wario * Wario VS Scrooge McDuck * Wario VS Shadow * Wario vs Shovel Knight * Bizarro Vs. Wario * Wario vs Sweet Tooth (Abandoned) * Wario vs Vergil (Abandoned) * Wapol vs Wario * Wario vs Wolf (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Nintendo-Related Anti-Hero Battle Royale! * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale * Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede (Abandoned) With Mickey *Wario and Mickey vs The Animatronics (Abandoned) With Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario and Waluigi vs Junkrat and Roadhog (Abandoned) * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang (Abandoned) * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Wario Bros Vs Rowdy Ruff Boyz * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse * Super Smash Bros Vs Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Vs PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse (Abandoned) * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Completed Death Battles * Akuma vs Wario * Luigi vs. Wario *'Dio Brando vs Wario' * Wario vs Bane *'Wario Vs. Conker' *'Wario vs Rufus' *'Wario Vs Bandana Dee' *'Wario vs Shrek' * Wario Vs. Bo' Rai Cho * Wario vs. Donkey Kong *'Wario VS Rouge' * Wario VS King K. Rool *'Wario vs. Metal Sonic' * Mario vs Wario * Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna * Wario VS Scourge * Wario vs Proto Man * Wario vs Ragna the Bloodedge * Robbie Rotten Vs Wario * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Sly Cooper VS Wario * Wario vs Trigger Happy * Wario vs Dark Pit * Wario VS Rouge Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Goku Black * Henry Stickmin * Lobo * Reverse-Flash * Tingle * Turles * Vegeta * Fawful History Feeling that he was "bullied" by childhood Mario, and needing a place to call home, Wario attempted to steal Mario's home from him while using a spell to appear the rightful owner. Mario eventually drives Wario off and he and his partner Waluigi caused trouble for the Mario Brothers since. But Wario sometimes does the right thing, for the wrong reasons. Death Battle Info *Similar to Mario; although slower but stronger. *Some injuries do not harm Wario but instead act as comical powerups. *Chaotic and unpredictable arsenal of abilities and skills. Attacks and Weapons *Shoulder Charge - A powerful arm ram that can break block. *Ground Pound - A powerful butt slam *Wild Swing Ding - A move where he grabs them by the legs, swings them around, and chucks them. *Piledriver - Wario performs a piledriver *Power Throw - A charged up throw that sends enemies flying *Chomp - Wario bites on his enemy before chucking them away. Allows him to inhale enemies and eat inanimate objects. *Wario Bike - Wario summons a bike from hammerspace and can ram into his enemy, can do a wheelie, and can even eat and use it as a projectile. *Wario Waft - His internal gasses can build up to a degree where his farts can be weaponized; creating an explosion that can propel Wario upwards. At full power the 'Wario Waft' is Waro's most powerful attack. *Corkscrew - Wario spins into the air *Power Up Pots: **Bull Pot: Gives Wario a strength boost and lets him cling to ceilings. **Dragon Pot: Lets him shoot fire. **Jet Pot: Lets Wario move quicker and fly for short periods of time. *Giant Balloon Wario https://youtu.be/703_NPy62s0?t=6m *Bomb-Ombs. Forms *Fat Wario - After eating an apple, donut or cake: Wario becomes absurdly obese. His weight is so massive that he can kill enemies by walking into them or create earthquakes whenever he jumps or falls. However his mobility is significantly reduced and the form quickly ends after he 'burns off the fat'. *Wario Man - Eating strong or rotten garlic can transform Wario into Warioman; a flying nearly invincible 'superhero' that has all of his normal powers amplified. Lasts for not a long time. Feats *Long history of treasure hunting combined with his success as a videogame company founder and CEO (of WarioWare Micro-Games) makes Wario one of the richest (and greediest) non-royal Mario characters. **He also apparently owns a dirt-track stadium and a Bomb-Omb factory https://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Factory *Survived the Shake King's death explosion and defeated him as well. *Outran a boulder *Piledrived a gigantic dinosaur *Created a dimensional teleporter in seconds *Survived Every Mario Party game *Has gone toe to toe with Mario multiple times *Underwent a rigorous tennis training regime under Bowser's guidance. Flaws *Relatively slow due to his obesity *Few long ranged options *Will lose his power up if he takes a hit *Arrogant goofball *Will do anything to get money *Very lazy Gallery 250px-Wario_SSB4.png|Wario as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wario_WarioWareWii.png|Wario as he appears in his Wario Ware games Wario_Maker.png|Wario Maker Wario gif.gif Wario vampire.png Wario plat.jpg Wario by ratchtmario on deviantart.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Trap Users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Wizard Category:Doctors